real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Deal with the Devil
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alor Everyone arrives back to camp and Evan says he’s glad that the flipper is finally out and Courtney agrees. Evan thanks the other alliance for keeping him and they say he’s better at challenges and Emma was shady so it was an easy choice. Evan, Darius and Courtney meet up and Courtney asks what they’re supposed to do now that they’re down in numbers. Evan suggests trying to get Ivan and Elizabeth to flip since Violet and Henry are close with each other and Darius agrees. Ipoh Vince, Jose and Logan are talking in the woods and Robert walks up to them. Jose asks what he wants and Robert pulls out his idol. He explains that he won’t be going anywhere next time they go to tribal and that Robert wants to make a move with them. Logan asks what move and Robert says he wants to make a move and vote out a girl. Vince says that it would be a 4-4 vote so Robert would have to use his idol but Robert says he has a way to ensure that he keeps his idol and all 4 of them stay. The 3 guys shake hands with Robert and Robert leaves. The girls meet up without Allison and Candice says that she thinks it’s smart to vote out Robert. Whitney asks why and Candice says that there is a lot of evidence to support that Robert has an idol and that they would still have numbers 4-3. Abby agrees but Whitney asks if that would piss off Allison and Candice says she’ll be fine if they explain the situation to her after. Whitney is unsure but reluctantly agrees. Alor Henry, Violet, Ivan, Elizabeth and Darius meetup to discuss who they should vote out if they have to go to tribal again. Violet says she would rather have Evan get voted out since he’s so after her but Elizabeth says they need Evan for challenges considering their losing streak. Everyone agrees with that and Violet says she’s fine with it but is visibly upset. Evan, Darius and Courtney meet and Evan says that they need to pitch a case to keep them. Darius suggests that they do it the next time they lose because if they do it then win it could cause complications and Evan says he’s fine with that. Evan goes off into the woods later in the day to look for an idol. He is searching for a long time and comes across trees in the shape of an ‘X’. He climbs the trees to find an idol and checks in the trees and at the roots but has no luck so he goes back to camp Challenge Alor wins immunity. Ipoh Ipoh gets back to camp and are upset that their winning streak is over. Robert goes up to the guys to ensure that he is voting with them and that his plan will work. Vince asks if they have to do anything and Robert says to make sure the girls vote for him. Vince goes up to Abby and they chat for a while. Vince then asks Abby if she could vote for Robert because he doesn’t want his game to be screwed. Abby says that the girls are going to vote for him and he hugs her thanking her. Vince is about to leave but he turns back around and apologizes. Abby asks why he’s sorry and he says that his alliance is voting one of the girls with Robert. Abby is shocked and asks who and Vince says he can’t say but that it isn’t her. Abby thanks him for telling her. Abby goes up to Whitney and Candice and says they need Allison to vote Robert. Candice asks why and Abby says that Vince just said that Robert is flipping so they need to cause a tie and the girls rush over to Allison. Allison asks whats up and Candice says they need to vote for Robert. Allison is surprised and asks why and Candice says Robert is flipping to vote out a girl. Allison says she’ll vote for him and she goes to Robert. Robert asks why Allison is upset and she asks if he’s really flipping. Robert says he isn’t and that the guys are trying to throw him under the bus. Allison hugs him and says that she believes him but in a confessional she says that she isn’t sure who to believe and that she’s gonna go with her gut. Robert asks the guys who snitched and Vince says he told Abby that he isnt voting Robert. The guys all get mad and ask why and Vince said he felt bad lying to her and Robert calls him an idiot and leaves Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks Abby how it feels to lose their winning streak and she says that it sucks because winning was fun. Jeff asks Jose the dynamics of the tribe and Jose said it’s guys vs girls and Robert. Candice says that they know Robert flipped and Logan is confused. Whitney tells him not to act dumb and Logan says that he wouldn’t even want Robert to flip because he voted out his best friend and Abby rolls her eyes. Jeff asks Vince if the vote is going to be 4-4 and Vince says no. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. First vote… Robert. Robert. Candice. Candice shakes her head and Allison gasps. Candice. That’s 2 votes Robert, 2 votes Candice. Candice. Robert. They are tied again. Abby and Robert look over to Allison Jose. Robert smiles and Candice swears to herself. 4th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia… Candice (4-3-1). Candice looks at Allison and Allison apologizes frantically to her. Candice hugs Abby and Whitney and wishes good luck to the guys minus Robert. She grabs her torch and gets it snuffed and she says bye to everyone while walking out. Votes Jose voted for Candice: “I never thought that my game could end up in the hands of gross, sleazy, smelly old Robert. Good luck.” Logan voted for Candice: “Sorry girl but I have to trust Robert and like… you really kill the vibe, you know what I mean?” Robert voted for Candice: “I’m sure my 12 days worth of using Allison will work in my favor, which means that you’re screwed. Don’t cross me.” Vince voted for Candice: “Well, I made a deal with the devil and now I’m gonna have to trust that that devil keeps his word.” Abby voted for Robert: “You really need to get over yourself and learn how to communicate with humans. Your business must suck if you represent it.” Candice voted for Robert: “You’re fat, lazy, rude, annoying, and way too smart for my liking. I need to be the only strategic powerhouse on this tribe so to accomplish that you need to go.” Whitney voted for Robert: “Sorry Robert but you are really, really, really, really, ‘’really’’ rude and I need you out of here to keep me sane. I hope Allison is smart.” Allison voted for Jose: “My gut and heart say that Robbie wouldn’t betray me so I’m casting my vote for Jose. Sorry bud.” Final Words “Well I did my best out here. I created a girls alliance that was successful until one of the girls ended up being a crazy mess of a human. I think I played very well for a fourth boot and hopefully this won’t be the end of my survivor journey. Good luck Abby and Whitney.” ‘’~Candice, 15th Place’’